


Demony z przeszłości

by Crazy_Little_Rabbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family-centic, Good Demons, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else i can write, Incest, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, No Smut, Poland (Hetalia)-centric, Polish Mythology, Polski | Polish, Protective Czech Republic (Hetalia), Protective Siblings, Sad Poland (Hetalia), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest is Czechoslovakia, Sibling Love, Siblings, Slavic demons, Slavic monsters, Suicidal Poland (Hetalia), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Little_Rabbit/pseuds/Crazy_Little_Rabbit
Summary: Feliks Łukasiewicz jest personifikacją państwa znanego pod nazwą Polski.Oznacza to, że reprezentuje Polskę na arenie międzynarodowej od początków istnienia państwa. Jest nieśmiertelny, przystojny, silny jak dąb. Zna się na magii (choć niewielu o tym wie), świetnie posługuje się bronią, zna wiele języków i faktów ze starych czasów, o których obecnie zapomniano. Tak wyobrażają sobie bycie nieśmiertelnym zwykli ludzie.Niestety, nikt nie wspomina o traumach zdobytych na przestrzeni wieków.Każda wojna niesie za sobą blizny.Każda bitwa pozostawia po sobie ślad.Każda zdrada zostawia po sobie pęknięcie.Każda zaraza i zbrodnia przynosi strach.Co się stanie jeśli blizny i pęknięcia są niewidoczne? Co może się zdarzyć, kiedy strach zdobędzie przewagę nad rozumem i odwagą? Co jeśli blizny pozostawili ci, którzy mieli być tarczą przed złem? Co jeśli rodzina ukrywa przed tobą tajemnice?





	Demony z przeszłości

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze opublikowane fanfiction. Dajcie mi znać jeśli zauważycie jakieś błędy.  
> Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. 
> 
> Miłej lektury!

Feliks siedział w swoim gabinecie. Wokół panował mrok. Jego bracia pewnie myśleli, że śpi. Ale Feliks nie chciał spać. Nie chciałem na nowo przeżywać koszmarów obejmuje każdą noc. Wolał siedzieć przy biurku i myśleć. A jego umysł jest zgodny z przystankiem na, podsyłając mu coraz więcej do więcej starych wspomnień.

Przez drzwi przeciekało światło z kuchni, gdzie krzątał się Wojtek. Mazowsze pewnie szykował wodę, autor: Małopolska mógł popić lekarstwa. Feliks zadumał się. Czuł się ciężarem dla mieszich. Bez przerwy sprawiał problemy, przyciągał kłopoty, za tymi innymi musieli płacić. Czuł się winny. Nie tylko za własne zbrodnie, ale przede wszystkim za zbrodnie swoich ludzi. Rzeź Ukraińców w zemście za Wołyń. Zemstę na Litwinach. Za szmalcowników handlujących życiem Żydów w zamian za korzyści. Bolało go, że doprowadził prawie do śmierci bratanicy, Warszawy, gdy zorganizowano warszawskie. Bolała go też niechęć i strach w oczach Hevela po II WŚ. W głowie Feliksa panowała istna burza myśli. Problem w tym, że kotłowały się w niej jedynie wspomnienia win, zbrodni, przestępstw, morderstw. Na powierzchni wydostawały się najczarniejsze myśli: wspomnienia z dawnych lat, kiedy został porzucony i później zaatakowany przez Zakon Krzyżacki. W sercu Polski pojawi się się zadra, tym bol przedstawisza, że traktował Gilberta jak syn. Nie wie, że jesteś zasłużył na taki ból, ale nie miał ochoty się nad tym rozwodzić. Wiedział, że nie był święty. Nie mógł być. Bandaże pokrywające jego ciało doskonale świadczyły o tym, że był to ten świadomy. W zamyśleniu przejechał palcem po bandażu pokrywającym jego przedramiona. Gruba warstwa białego płótna ukryta przed innymi otwartymi osłonami, dostępne Feliks sam siebie karał. Za każdym razem, gdy prowadziłby ktoś z mieszadła i osób do smutku, gdy zasmucił się lub nie ustrzegł przed zranieniem, ranił się. Podobne zespoły otaczają jego szyję, gdzie był ślad po sznurze i barkach, ramiona i część klatki piersiowej, gdzie była spalona skóra. Nie kaleczył nóg ani brzucha, bo były potrzebne do biegania (biegać musiał często jako główny, że najczęściej była jego porcja). Zwłaszcza, gdy jeździł konno i koszulka mu się podwijała od wiatru. Istniało zbyt duże ryzyko, że ktoś zobaczył rany. Miał na sobie kilka drobnych zacięć, choć nie z góry woli. Nie tylko te rany na nogach, ale także te na piersi, ręce i plecaki powstały w walce.

Z rozmyślań wybudziło Feliksa delikatne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Co jest? - wychrypiał zdezorientowany blondyn.

Prześlij przeglądarkę do lustra znajdującego się przy regale z książkami i bibelotami. Wyglądał strasznie, żeby nie rzec upiornie. Zapadnięta twarz, wystające kości policzkowe, blada skóra. Wątła i wklęśnięta klatka piersiowa schowana w za duży, zmechaconym swetrze. Bandaże wystające spod swetra, z rękawów i oplatające szyję. Zaczerwienione i podkrążone oczy przykrywały zieleń tęczówek.

\- Śpisz? - odezwał się Wojciech przez drzwi. - Zrobiłem ci kanapkę. Mogę wejść? - zapytał po chwili ciszy.

Feliks pospiesznie rzucił na siebie iluzję, którą nosił zawsze w obecności innych. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o jego stanie. Nie chciał ich martwić. Dopiero gdy się upewnił, że nie wygląda jak trup wytarzany w popiele, wpuścił brata. Wojciech wyglądał na znużonego. Miałem zmęczone spojrzenie i lekko podkrążone oczy. Bezsenność wyraźnie dawała mu kość. Musiał zajmować się Kazimierzem, który ostatnio często miał ataki astmy.

Feliks naprawdę nie chciał dokładać bratu obowiązków.

Mazowsze położył talerz na biurku zasłanym przeróżnymi, częściowo wypełnionymi dokumentami. Zauważył z niepokojem, że Feliks spojrzał na jedzenie z pewną niechęcią w oczach. Szybko jednak owa niechęć zniknęła, mimo tego Wojciech był pewny, że nie było do przewidzenia. Brat miał jadłowstręt.

Westchnął, czym zyskał zmartwione spojrzenie Feliksa.

\- Zrobiłem ci kanapkę, bo nie było cię na kolacji, a rano wcześnie wybyłeś z mieszkania – oznajmił. Oparł się o biurko i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Kiedy wszedł zapalił światło, przez co Feliks posłał mu niechętne spojrzenie. Przy oknie stał ciemny regał z czasów PRL-u. Obok na zielonej ścianie wisiało lustro. Na wprost drzwi znajdowało się biurko i wygodny fotel, na którym siedział Feliks. Pod drugą ścianą, naprzeciw lustra, była sofa, która zastępowała Feliksowi łóżko. Nie było dużo miejsca, ale spokojnie można było się poruszać.

\- Nie jestem zbyt głodny – jęknął Wielkopolska w osobie Feliksa, odsuwając od siebie talerz z kanapką. - Na mieście jadłem. Wypad z przyjaciółmi do baru.

\- Skoro nie chcesz… - Wojciech zaczął mówić przeciągając głoski, kierując wzrok na ściany. Na twarz przywołał smutną minę.

\- No dobra – westchnął pokonany Feliks. - Wygrałeś, zjem.

Wojciech uśmiechnął się pocieszony. Ten chwyt zawsze działa, pomyślał z nostalgią. Przypomniał sobie czasy PRL-u, kiedy jedzenie było na karteczki. Feliks chętnie oddawał im swoją porcję, tłumacząc się w podobny sposób jak teraz. Aż w końcu zemdlał na przystanku i musieli go zawieść do szpitala. Wojciech miał nadzieję, że to się nie powtórzy. Nie to, żeby nie ufał bratu, ale po prostu martwił się o niego. Feliks od kilku miesięcy zachowywał się dziwnie. Rzadko kiedy był w domu, ciągle gdzieś wyjeżdżał, zachowywał się momentami jak wariat. W sensie bardziej niż zwykle. Feliks wziął kęs i przełknął z trudem. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że mu nie smakuje, by nie zrobić Wojtkowi przykrości. W końcu to nie była jego wina, że wszystko co Feliks ostatnio jadł smakowało popiołem. Kątem oka zauważył jak Wojciech położył się na sofie, przymykając oczy. Wyglądał na bardzo śpiącego.

\- Połóż się. Popilnuję Kazia – obiecał. Mazowsze skinął sennie głową i już po chwili spał. Feliks tymczasem wstał powoli z siedziska i poczłapał do pokoju ze śpiącym Małopolską.

Kazimierz był bardzo podobny do Feliksa z wyglądu. Obaj mieli te same delikatne rysy twarzy, które wyostrzały się w momentach wściekłości, gniewu, smutku i innych silnych emocji. Mieli też lekko wygięte brwi, jakby byli wiecznie czymś rozbawieni a jednocześnie zaskoczeni. Wysokie kości policzkowe nadające im szlachetnych rysów. Delikatnie zadarty w górę nos, świadczący o zamiłowaniu do psot. Nieco odstające uszy, z których rodzeństwo się czasami śmiało cicho. Ledwo widoczne piegi pokrywające nos i policzki. Mocna postura, wysportowana sylwetka, dobrze wyrzeźbione mięśnie. W tym momencie była to wyraźna różnica, bo Feliks wyglądał na trupa, podczas gdy Kazimierz miał lekko zapadniętą klatkę piersiową. Kazimierz przynajmniej się leczył. Feliks nie miał sił, by się zregenerować. Ciągle był w biegu, więc nie miał czasu by przystanąć i odpocząć. Choć przy nakładanej iluzji nie mieli szans się dowiedzieć o stanie Wielkopolski.

\- Feliks? - usłyszał szept. - Co ty tu robisz? - Kazimierz nie spał. Z maską tlenową, która pomagała mu przeciwstawić się astmie (która różniła się od astmy śmiertelników) obserwował brata.

Feliks usiadł na krześle przy łóżku.

\- Teraz ja mam wachtę przy tobie – wyszczerzył w uśmiechu garnitur zębów. Grymas wesołości szybko jednak zniknął, ustępując miejsca trosce. - Jak się czujesz? - spytał ostrożnie, patrząc czule na Kazia.

\- Dobrze – przyznał. Przeciągnął się i mlasnął jak zadowolony z siebie kot. - Tylko chce mi się spać… i jest mi zimno – dodał po chwili sztucznego zamyślenia z uśmiechem. - Weź się przytul – rozkazał.

Feliks wywrócił oczami z irytacją, ale zdradził go uśmiech czający się na ustach. Wszedł na łóżko i położył się obok brata. Obaj spojrzeli na siebie i zarechotali, dopóki Kazik nie zaczął się dusić. Feliks szybko podał mu maskę tlenową, którą ten wcześniej zdjął. Kiedy atak minął, obaj szybko zasnęli nieświadomi tego, że w drzwiach stał Wojciech z aparatem w ręce. Obudził się kilka minut wcześniej i poszedł sprawdzić co u braci. Z triumfalnym uśmiechem na ustach zrobił kilka zdjęć, po czym przykrył braci kocem i położył się przy nich. Zasnął niedługo później.

 

#######

 

Feliks obudził się wcześnie rano, niemal w nocy. Niebo dopiero przebierało się w jutrzenkę. Wstał po cichu, przebrał się i pocałował braci w czoło, zanim wyszedł z domu. Na stole w kuchni zostawił kartkę „ _Pojechałem na konferencję_ ”. Minie trochę czasu nim mnie znajdą, pomyślał. W ręce trzymał kilka kartek. Używając magii, stworzył portal.

Pojawił się pobliżu Szczecina. Przeszedł przez miasto, ciesząc się nadmorskim powietrzem. Po drodze na plażę porozmawiał z kilkoma przechodniami, na których niechcący wpadł. Zanim dotarł na docelowe miejsce minęła dobra godzina. Ruszył brzegiem morza w stronę umówionego miejsca. Po kilku godzinach marszu plażą dotarł do Czarnocina. Nałożył na siebie iluzję, by żaden śmiertelnik go nie zauważył i wszedł w morze.

\- Jednak przybyłeś – oznajmił głos. Feliks, dotychczas patrzący pod nogi, spojrzał w górę. Napotkał kobietę stojącą w wodzie. Miała długie, piękne włosy w kolorze bursztynu. Mlecznobiała skóra opinała wysokie kości policzkowe. Surowe, granatowe oczy spojrzały na niego z pewnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Jurato – pokłonił się Królowej Bałtyku. Bogini skinęła mu głową. Jej oczy miały barwę najmroczniejszej toni morza. - Jak się miewasz, pani? - spytał grzecznie.

Kącik ust królowej drgnął, ale nie uśmiechnęła się. Nigdy tego nie robiła.

\- Tak jak zawsze. Nic ciekawego. Na powierzchni tętni życie, a mnie otacza samotność. Za jedyne towarzystwo mam swoją bestię, więc nie mam z kim porozmawiać. Nie oczekuj ode mnie interesującej rozmowy – zastrzegła, obserwując brzeg morze, gdzie dzieci i dorośli bawili się w wodzie. Feliks dostrzegł pod mrokiem jej oczu tęsknotę.

\- Nie śmiałbym, wasza wysokość – odparł usłużnym tonem blondyn. Stał w wodzie do kolan naprzeciw starej bogini. Wbrew pozorom nie czuł przed nią lęku. Prawda, ona była czasami szalona, ale kto by nie był po tysiącleciach spędzonych w podwodnym, ciemnym pałacu z jedynym towarzyszem w postaci morskiej bestii zdolnej wywołać najstraszliwszy sztorm. Była jednak jedną z jego pierwszych przyjaciół. Znał ją.

Między nimi zapadła cisza, przerywana odległymi głosami ludzi. Oboje zatopili się w myślach.

\- Mam to o co prosiłeś – powiedziała wkrótce Jurata. Jej głos był bardzo cichy, zabarwiony smutkiem. - Nie jestem tym jednak zadowolona – dodała surowo.

Feliks uśmiechnął się do niej ze smutkiem.

\- Wiem – odparł cichym głosem. - Ale nie mam już siły, by kontynuować swój los. Chcę umrzeć – podkreślił.

Jurata nie odpowiedziała. Przygryzła jednak wargi, a jej oczy stały się nieco ciemniejsze. - Dlaczego? - zapytała.

\- Najwyraźniej taka moja dola – zbył ją.

Spojrzenie bałtyckiej królowej nabrało ostrości.

\- Bo nie mam już siły – odpowiedział wymijająco, unikając jej wzroku.

\- Siły na co? - zaczepiła go swoim zwykłym beznamiętnym głosem. Gdy nie odpowiedział, rozkazała: - Odpowiedz mi.

\- Bo nie mam już siły udawać, że wszystko jest okay! - Feliks wybuchnął, ale to nie zraziło władczyni. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawała się być usatysfakcjonowana otrzymaną odpowiedzią. - Nie mam siły udawać, że wszystko ze mną w porządku. Że jestem zdrowy, szczęśliwy. Że nie mam problemów ze sobą – przez chwilę dyszał, lekko zarumieniony. Gdy się uspokoił, odchrząknął i powiedział. - Nie chcę być dla nich dłużej ciężarem. Ja jestem niemal martwy. Nie nadaję się do niczego, nie mam siły fizycznej, a psychicznie jestem wrakiem. Jurata – powiedział płaczliwie – ja wciąż widzę przed oczami trupy sprzed wieków. Z czasów, gdy byłem gówniarzem, potem z najazdów Mongołów i późniejszych wieków. Gnają za mną widma rozbiorów i IIWŚ, kiedy umarłem a potem ożyłem i znów chcieli mnie odesłać do grobu. Porzucany jak szmaciana lalka, która znudziła się dziecku. Przeszłość mnie dogania a ja jestem bezsilny. Nie umiem sobie z tym poradzić. Jestem słaby. Przeze mnie wydarzyło się tyle złych rzeczy, że nie umiem ich nawet zliczyć.

\- Na przykład jakie? Podaj mi kilka przykładów – poleciła stoicka kobieta.

\- Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! - ryknął rozzłoszczony Feliks. Zaraz potem kaszlnął, wypluwając trochę krwi. Złapał kilka głębszych oddechów, opierając dłonie na kolanach, by nie stracić równowagi z osłabienia. - Przeze mnie odeszła matka, zginął ojciec i część rodzeństwa. Na Boga, ja sam zabiłem brata. Wbiłem Wieletowi miecz między żebra – zaśmiał się histerycznie. - Jestem bratobójcą. Zabiłem własnego brata – syknął. Uspokoił się i rzekł: - Poza tym nikomu nie będzie mnie szkoda. Jeden potępiony szczur w te czy we wte, co za różnica – stwierdził ironicznie. - Nienawidzą mnie i to mnie cieszy. Nie będą za mną płakać. Moja śmierć im ulży. Przyciągam tylko kłopoty. Nic innego nie potrafię – stwierdził podszytym smutkiem głosem.

\- Oni cię nie nienawidzą. Wierz mi, znam to uczucie lepiej niż myślisz – rzekła. - Przez wiele stuleci nienawidziłam bogów i swojej Doli. Musiało minąć wiele czasu, wiele wieków bym przestała ich nienawidzić. Twoi bliscy, rodzina i przyjaciele, nie czują tego w stosunku do ciebie – wyjaśniła mu.

Feliks potrząsnął głową.

\- Nienawidzą i mają powód. Astryda nienawidzi mnie, bo pozwoliłem by zniszczono jej ukochany Jomsborg, choć obiecałem jej w dzieciństwie, że nigdy nie pozwolę by utraciła swoje terytorium i swoich ludzi, swoje dzieci. Nie dotrzymałem obietnicy. Rejčka nienawidzi mnie za to, że oddałem jej terytorium Josefowi, choć tego nie chciała. Pozwoliłem zniszczyć jej samodzielność. Kùnegùnda nienawidzi mnie za to, że pozwoliłem, by dostała się pod rządy Gilberta, którego się bała. Ludowit często jest poza rzeczywistością, choć i tak wiem, że jest na mnie zły, że nie pomogłem mu uzyskać niepodległości po II wojnie światowej. Bolesław, Blizborz i Dragomir mnie unikają i nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać, więc nie wiem za co. Leopolda jest na mnie cięta za względu na mój spór z Misią o nią. Henryka ma mi za złe Piastów śląskich i traktowanie jej terenu jako części Polski. Gerard jest wściekły za spór z Josefem i Ludwigiem. No i wypomina mi bez przerwy Piastów śląskich. Misia jest zła o to, że nie pomogłem jej zyskać suwerenności od Węgier wcześniej i że przyjaźnię się z Węgierką. Josef nienawidzi mnie za spór Piastów z Przemyślidami, za to, że nie pomogłem mu z Austriakiem i za zagarnięcie Zaolzia. Pewnie znalazłoby się też kilka powodów z dzieciństwa. Gertruda i Gottfrieda udają, że mnie nie znają, gdy chciałem z nimi porozmawiać. No i przytaknęły, gdy Świętosław ostatnio wykrzyczał mi, że przeze mnie rodzeństwo i ojciec nie żyją. Jakbym, do kurwy nędzy, tego nie wiedział – rzucił z goryczą. - W sensie, nie żebym się z nimi nie zgadzał, ale to i tak bolało. Wojciech jest na mnie cięty za to, że przeze mnie prawie zabili Warszawę, a Kazimierz nienawidzi mnie za to, że to ja zostałem główną personifikacją Polski, choć on też mógł zjednoczyć plemiona. Zaś Bogumił może i mnie nie nienawidzi, ale uważa mnie za idiotę i ma rację. O przyjaciołach nawet nie wspomnę – zakończył. W oczach miał łzy świadczące o tym, że Feliks naprawdę wierzył w to, co powiedział. - Ukrywam przed nimi to, czym jestem i nie mam odwagi przyznać. Jestem po prostu nieśmiertelnym dupkiem, który ma problemy psychiczne zdolne załamać niejednego psychiatrę - zaszlochał.

Jurata pokręciła z rozczarowaniem głową.

\- Sam się niepotrzebnie nakręcasz – westchnęła z dezaprobatą.

\- Powiedziałem jak jest – odezwał się po minucie Feliks. Był o wiele bledszy niż kiedy przybył. - Zresztą, to się za chwilę skończy. Rodzina odetchnie z ulgą, a przyjaciele, mam nadzieję, zapomną o mnie – stwierdził lekko. Jego głos był wyzuty z wszelkich emocji, poza wyczekiwaniem. - Teraz ty dopełnij swojej obietnicy. Daj mi sztylet – oznajmił.

Jurata przez chwilę stała nieruchomo.

\- Proszę – Feliks przełknął dumę.

Jurata przyjrzała się blondynowi. Wiedziała, że ukrył przed nią swój prawdziwy wygląd. Czuła na nim zaklęcie iluzji. Po mizernej i bladej twarzy Feliks widać było śmiertelne znużenie. Z ust wypływał cieniutki strumień krwi. To właśnie zwróciło uwagę boginki. Krew i dziwna nienaturalna nuta w głosie przyjaciela. Coś jej się nie zgadzało. Po krótkiej chwili rozmyślań, wpadła na pomysł jak wyjaśnić sytuację i pomóc człowiekowi (no nie do końca człowiekowi) przed nią. Wymagało to jednak drastycznych środków.

Nic nie mówiąc, podała mu sztylet. Broń nie była długa, z łatwością można by ją schować pod rękawem, co królowa dotychczas czyniła. Rękojeść kończyła się wielkim bursztynem z jakimś owadem zamkniętym we wnętrzu. Bursztyn był jej sercem wyciętym po śmierci ukochanego i ukaraniu jego zabójcy. Kamień wyczuwał obecność nieśmiertelnych. W ich obecności pulsował delikatnie, łaknąc ich krwi. Feliks niemal z czcią chwycił broń w dłoń. Przez chwilę podziwiał go, pozwalając, by jego uśmiech się rozszerzył.

\- Jest piękny – wyszeptał z nabożną czcią. - Dziękuję ci – podniósł wzrok na królową Bałtyku. Cień w jego oczach nabrał iskierek autentycznego spokoju, jakby udało mu się osiągnąć swój wymarzony cel.

Jurata spojrzała na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Jej postawa wyrażała głęboki smutek.

\- Dziękuję ci – powtórzył. Ukłonił się jej sztywno i odwrócił.

\- Mam jedno życzenie w zamian za sztylet – zatrzymała go. Feliks zastygł w bezruchu.

\- Jakie? - wychrypiał, nie odwracając się.

\- Chcę ci towarzyszyć – wyjawiła. Odwrócił się zaskoczony. Uniosła kącik ust w surowym rozbawieniu.

\- Nie chcę odebrać sobie z tobą życia. Chcę być przy tobie w twoich ostatnich chwilach. Pożegnać się z przyjacielem.

Feliks przez moment rozmyślał.

\- Zgadzam się – udzielił jej zgody.

\- Możesz podejść do brzegu? Trudno byłoby im mnie znaleźć w wodzie. Poza tym – westchnął z rozmarzeniem – chcę umrzeć, patrząc na horyzont albo niebo. Chcę mieć spokojną śmierć – uśmiechnął się. - Chociaż raz – głos mu się lekko załamał.

Królowa skinęła głową.

\- Nie mogę wyjść z wody, ale mogłabym usiąść przy tobie, gdy będziesz zasypiał. O ile będziesz trochę w wodzie – powiedziała. Podeszła razem z nim do brzegu.

Patrzyła jak Feliks siada w oddaleniu od ludzi, którzy ich nie widzieli, i wyciąga kilka kartek pokrytych jego zgrabnym pismem.

\- To listy – stwierdziła z pewnym zainteresowaniem w głosie.

\- Tak – Feliks przytaknął niepewnie. Przygryzł wargę zanim dodał: - Do kilku osób. Chciałem się z nimi pożegnać, ale nie mam odwagi zrobić tego wprost. Część pewnie uznałaby to za żart. Gorzej gdyby próbowali mnie powstrzymać. Tak – wskazał na listy, leżące na piasku – to przynajmniej nie będę czuł się winny. Minie trochę czasu zanim mnie znajdą. O ile w ogóle będą szukać – zarechotał bez humoru. - Niby wiem, ba, nawet czuję, że mnie nienawidzą, ale z drugiej strony ja ich kocham. Nie chcę być dla nich dłużej ciężarem. Beze mnie będzie im lżej – dorzucił.

Szukał czegoś w kieszeniach płaszcza. W końcu wyjął kilka wstążek, którymi przewiązał listy. Zagwizdał dwa razy. Chwilę później na wyciągniętym ramieniu Feliksa przysiadł orzeł. Bestia herbowa Polski.

\- Leleń – zwrócił się do bestii – dam ci za chwilę kilka listów. Zaniesiesz je tam, gdzie ci wskażę, więc słuchaj uważnie. Te dwa zaniesiesz do Centrum Kongresowego w Berlinie. Z niebieską wstążką daj Ludwigowi. Z czarną wstążką daj Josefowi albo Misi - Podał ptaku dwa listy. - Potem wróć, to zaniesiesz dwa pozostałe.

Orzeł zerwał się do lotu.

 

#######

 

Leleń szybko pokonał odległość dzielącą go od miejsca pobytu jego pana do Berlina. Poszukał wzrokiem otwartego okna, przez które wleciał do środka budynku. Znalazł się w sali obrad. Przeszukał wzrokiem osoby siedzące przy stole. Wylądował przed postawnym blondynem z ulizaną fryzurą. Zignorował zaskoczone spojrzenie innych ludzi i wystawił w stronę Ludwiga nogę z przyczepioną wiadomością. Gdy Niemcy się nie poruszył, zaskrzeczał. _No weźże ten papier_. W końcu Niemcy niepewnie odczepił list. Cały czas bacznie obserwował ptaka, pamiętając, że orzeł kilka razy chciał wydłubać mu oczy.

Kiedy noga została uwolniona od bagażu, Leleń poderwał się, zatoczył koło pod sufitem i wylądował obok Michaeli. Słowacja spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. Wystawił jej nogę z listem przewiązanym czarnym materiałem. Dziewczyna odwiązała wiadomość po czym skinęła z podziękowaniem. Leleń zignorował nieme pytanie. Kątem oka dostrzegł obok niej puste miejsce. Zwrócił paciorkowate spojrzenie na Słowaczkę.

\- W łazience – odszepnęła na nieme pytanie dotyczące obecności Josefa.

Leleń przytaknął usatysfakcjonowany i poderwał się. Wyleciał korytarzem i uderzył silnymi nogami w drzwi od łazienki. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, słysząc czeskie przekleństwa.

Lot nad plażę minął szybko. Znalazł swojego pana i morską kobietę w tym samym miejscu, gdzie ich zostawił. Feliks siedział na piasku. Nogi tkwiły w wodzie. Kobieta siedziała w wodzie na złożonych kolanach. Leleń wylądował na podsuniętym ramieniu pana. Pan drgnął, kiedy Leleń wbił mu pazury. W ramach przeprosin orzeł wetknął dziób pod rękę blondyna. Feliks potarł pióra, uspokajając ptaka.

\- Spokojnie – szepnął. Obserwował jak Leleń kręcił się kilka minut, chcąc znaleźć pozycję, w której nie będzie sprawiać bólu panu. W końcu przeskoczył na kolano i zaskrzeczał. Z niepokojem w sercu zwrócił wzrok na sztylet położony na piasku. Sztylet miał w sobie coś niepokojącego.

Ciekawsko obserwował jak jego pan odchyla się delikatnie w tył, by sięgnąć po kolejny list, przewiązany zielenią.

\- Proszę, zanieś to jak najszybciej do naszego mieszkania i daj Mazowszu. Nie Małopolsce. Zerknij tylko czy Wojtek otworzy list i wróć do mnie szybko. Poczekamy tutaj na ciebie – spojrzał na kobietę.

Leleń posłusznie wzbił się w powietrze, kierując się w stronę drobnego mieszkania w Warszawie. Okno w kuchni było otworzone. Z kuchni uciekał smród spalenizny. Wojciech klnął pod nosem, próbując zeskrobać z patelni spaloną jajecznicę. Leleń stanął na stole i zaskrzeczał, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. Wojciech podskoczył.

\- Leluń! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał, odkładając patelnię i łopatkę do jajecznicy. Ptak wyciągnął nogę z listem. - Dla mnie? - spytał zdziwiony Wojciech. Kiedy dostał potwierdzenie, odplątał kartkę i podziękował.

\- Od Feliksa? - zapytał, widząc charakter pisma brata. Nie musiał nawet czekać na odpowiedź. Natychmiast rozpoznał styl pisma.

Leleń wyleciał przez okno, by jak najszybciej wrócić do Feliksa.

Na miejscu czekała na niego garść ziaren w nagrodę za niemal spełnione zadanie.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś – pochwalił orła Feliks. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że ostry dziób kaleczy mu dłoń. Pogłaskał troskliwie pióra bestii. - Został ostatni list. Masz siły by go dostarczyć?

Leleń skinął i pozwolił Feliksowi przywiązać ostatnią kartę do swojej nogi. Zatrzepotał skrzydłami, czekając na znak, komu ma go zanieść.

\- Zanieś… Zanieś go Jom – wyjąkał blondyn. W przyciemnionych, zielonych oczach pojawił się ból. - Przypilnuj, żeby Astryda przeczytała ten list – poprosił łamiącym się głosem. Kilka łez spłynęło po policzkach. - Le-Leleń, żegnaj – szepnął i ucałował łeb orła.

Ptak podskoczył lekko, przybliżając się do personifikacji. Potarł łbem pierś pana, chcąc go pocieszyć. Feliks pogłaskał czule orle pióra.

\- To już czas – szepnął Polak, gdy orzeł wzbił się do lotu. Za sobą rozłożył zniszczony ciemny płaszcz. Wziął do ręki sztylet i oparł jego czubek na swojej piersi. Nawet przez materiał bandaża i koszuli wyczuł chłód metalu. Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Juraty. - Nie powstrzymasz mnie, prawda? - wyszeptał z obawą w głosie. Nie odwrócił się do niej. Nie chciał widzieć smutku w jej oczach, o którym wiedział, że będzie.

\- Nie – padła cicha odpowiedź po chwili milczenia.

Feliks odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Nie musisz tu być – dodał.

\- Wiem – odpowiedziała.

\- Ale chcę.

Podniósł na nią wzrok. Zieleń spotkała się z surowym granatem.

\- Żegnaj, Jurato. Byłaś moją pierwszą w życiu przyjaciółką spoza rodziny – uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Miała wrażenie, że uśmiech był najszczerszy w porównaniu z tymi z ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat.

\- Żegnaj, Hardy Dagome. Byłeś moim pierwszym przyjacielem. Nigdy cię nie zapomnę – odpowiedziała klarownym tonem.

Feliks wzmocnił uchwyt na ostrzu.

\- Jeśli pamięć o mnie będzie sprawiać ci zbyt wielki ból, zapomnij o mnie. Udzielam ci na to zgody i nie będę chować za to żalu – dorzucił troskliwym tonem.

Jurata skinęła powoli głową. Miała plan, ale on nie musiał o nim nic wiedzieć. Będzie na nią zły, to pewne, ale nie obchodziło jej to.

Feliks odwzajemnił skinienie. Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szczęśliwy uśmiech. Następnie z całej siły dopchnął nóż. Zadławił się krwią, gdy ostrze przejechało po żebrach. _Kurwa, chybiłem. Miało być czysto w serce. Cholera._ Bez siły opadł na plecy, wprost na rozłożony wcześniej płaszcz. Półprzytomnie zauważył powiększającą się plamę krwi na jego koszuli. Udało mu się jeszcze wyjąć częściowo sztylet. Czubek został w ranie, bo Feliks stracił siły.

\- Słodkich snów, Dagome – Jurata zamknęła mu powieki, gdy stracił oddech. _Odpoczynek_ , pomyślał z autentyczną radością, _nareszcie_. Po krótkiej chwili umysł zalała czerń.

 

#######

 

Jurata czuwała przy Feliksie, więc bez problemu zauważyła, gdy umarł. Oddech ugrzązł w piersi blondyna. Wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha ostatnie słowa i zamknęła mętniejące, zielone oczy. Bursztyn zdobiący sztylet pulsował zadowolony. Krew nieśmiertelnego go napoiła. Pani bałtyckiego morza przez chwilę wpatrywała się w jego spokojną twarz, zanim wzięła w ręce flakon z bursztynu, który chwilę wcześniej stworzyła i zebrała jak najwięcej krwi. Flakon zakorkowała i schowała w fałdy szaty. Następnie pokłoniła się zmarłemu i weszła w morze.

Miała kogoś do odwiedzenia. Feliks osiągnął swój cel, teraz czas, by ona osiągnęła swój.

Spacerem przebyła pod wodą drogę do wyspy Wolin. Wyłoniła się i skierowała do starej, pozornie zaniedbanej i walącej się chaty z parą drzwi stojącej na linii morskiej wody. Zapukała w drewno.

Wejście uchyliło się, ukazując poważną twarz kobiety. Nie dało się określić w jakim jest ona wieku. Posiadała ponadczasową urodę nieśmiertelnych. Ostre kości policzkowe podkreślały poważne oczy o niezwykle jasnym odcieniu zieleni - skutek ciągłego parania się magią. Jasna skóra pasująca poniekąd do ludów Północy przyozdobiona była zaledwie kilkoma piegami pod lewym okiem. Wysokie czoło schowane było pod opadającym warkoczem. Twarz kończył ostry podbródek. Włosy o barwie żywego bursztynu kobieta splotła na wikińską modłę w mnóstwo warkoczy, gdzieniegdzie wtykając pióra morskiego ptactwa. Ubrana była w bury, rozciągnięty shirt odsłaniający jedno ramię. Na nogach miała wysłużone dżinsy i skarpetki. Rolę biżuterii pełnił pęk rozmaitych amuletów w postaci naszyjnika i bransolet.

Poważna twarz rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu, widząc starą przyjaciółkę.

\- Jurata! - pisnęła ucieszona. Wciąż jednak blokowała stopą drzwi, nie chcąc wpuścić do domu ptaka krążącego od jakiegoś czasu nad chatą. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytała z ciekawością.

Jurata westchnęła ponuro.

\- Wpuść orła, to porozmawiamy. A mamy o czym – postawiła warunek.

Przez twarz Astrydy przemknęło wahanie, ale w końcu dała za wygraną i wpuściła Lelenia do domu. Orzeł wleciał bez wahania do środka i dziobem rozerwał sznurek mocujący list do jego nogi. Zaskrzeczał i zamachał skrzydłami, każąc Jom przeczytać treść wiadomości od jego zmarłego pana. Personifikacja poddała się i wzięła list do ręki. Skrzywiła się z niechęcią, gdy zobaczyła, że to pismo Feliksa. Wzięła do ręki poduszkę rzuconą na sofę i wyszła przed dom. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu stanęła w wodzie, więc położyła poduchę na powierzchni i pstryknęła palcami. Fioletowe iskierki magii sprawiły, że materiał nie zamókł i mogła na nim usiąść, unosząc się na wodzie. Jurata usiadła na wodzie obok niej.

\- Przeczytaj, bo właśnie o tym chcę porozmawiać – doradziła Jurata. Astryda zdziwiła się.

\- To od ciebie? - spytała zaskoczona. - To czemu jest to napisane pismem D… ugh… Feliksa – wymówiła imię brata z wielką niechęcią. Jurata była świadoma tego, że relacje między Feliksem a Astrydą były bardzo napięte i rodzeństwo nie rozmawiało ze sobą od kilku wieków.

Pokręciła więc spokojnie głową, przyzwyczajona, że Astryda reagowała na personifikację Wielkopolski szczególnie gwałtownie.

\- To od Dagome – zaprzeczyła. Widząc jak Jom zamierza odrzucić list, powiedziała rozkazująco: - Musisz to przeczytać.

Jom chciała się oburzyć, ale zatrzymał ją niecodzienny błysk stali w oczach przyjaciółki.

\- Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, będziesz bardzo żałować – przestrzegła królowa. Z lekkim wahaniem Astryda wzięła list do rąk i zaczęła czytać.

_Droga Astrydo,_

_przepraszam, że zawracam Ci głowę swoją osobą. Obiecuję, że więcej tego nie zrobię. Pokornie proszę byś przeczytała ten list. Zrobisz jak zechcesz, nie będę Cię zmuszać._

_Jeśli jeszcze nie podarłaś listu, cieszę się. (Choć byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby okazało się, że nie spaliłaś go po zobaczeniu nadawcy)._

_Jeśli spaliłaś, nie przeczytasz tego, ale wiedz, że nie mam o to żalu. Piszę do Ciebie ten list, ponieważ chciałem Ci coś powiedzieć, a nie miałem odwagi zrobić tego twarzą w twarz. Stchórzyłem, przyznaję bez bicia._

_Umieram. Nie wiem jak inaczej mógłbym to nazwać. Po prostu… po prostu czuję, że jest mnie coraz mniej. Jeśli chciałabyś poznać powód, przeczytaj dalszą część listu._

_Od kilku ostatnich wieków ukrywałem siebie. Pamiętasz jak kiedyś ciotka Awara powiedziała, że my - personifikacje – mamy dwie osobowości i świadomości. Jedną naszą własną, a drugą narodu i kraju, który reprezentujemy. Zapomniałem o tym i dopiero około XII wieku mi się to przypomniało. Od tamtej pory starałem się to rozdzielić. Udało się. Problem pojawił się, gdy moje państwo zaczęło się rozwijać. Zaczęli pojawiać się inni. Węgry, Rzym, Zakon Krzyżacki, Litwa. Musiałem wypracować sobie maskę, by ukryć swoją rozdwojoną osobowość. Bałem się jak inne personifikacje na to zareagują, gdy się dowiedzą. Nie chciałem zostać porzucony. Tylko przy Erzsébet i Clarissie mogłem się choć częściowo otworzyć._

_Potem nastał czas wojen i nagle musiałem się przed wszystkimi bronić._

_Najgorsze były rozbiory. /ślad łez/ Pamiętasz je, prawda? Oczywiście, co się głupio pytam. Przypuszczam, że cieszyłaś się wtedy moim upadkiem (W końcu sam ściągnąłem sobie na głowę katowski miecz), ale też się częściowo bałaś._

_W końcu zawsze wolałaś świat bez zmian._

_Ale nie o tym chciałem. Rozbiory. Mało osób wie o tym, co się wtedy naprawdę stało. Oficjalnie Prusy, Austria i Rosja podzieliły Polskę między siebie, by zaopiekować się podupadłym państwem. Personifikacje znają jednak trójkę zaborców i wiedzą, że to był tylko pretekst. Ivan chciał jedności z „Matuszką Rosją”, Gilbert zemsty na mnie za Hołd Pruski a Roderich łatwego zysku. Personifikacje Polski, czyli Wojciech, Kazimierz, Dragomir i pozostali trafili do domów zaborców w charakterze trofeum. Mnie tam nie było._

_Nie, nie zaszyłem się nigdzie ani nie uciekłem. Nie jestem tchórzem._

_Prawda jest taka, że byłem martwy. Ktoś mnie zamordował._

_To był rok 1772. Pamiętam tylko, że spałem w swojej sypialni w stolicy. Obudził mnie hałas skrzypiących drzwi. Poczułem jak ktoś zbliża się do mnie. Zanim morderca mnie zabił, zobaczyłem jego błyszczące oczy._

_Potem obudziłem się w Zaświatach. Czy pamiętasz jak w dzieciństwie próbowałem zakraść się na pola Wyraju, o których opowiadał ojciec? Zaświaty, do których trafiłem, były podobne. Nie opiszę jak dokładnie wyglądały, bo nie mogę. Jest odgórny zakaz. Powiem tylko, że są przepiękne. Piękniejsze od wszystkiego, co wcześniej widziałaś. Być może przekonasz się kiedyś na własne oczy._

_Napisałem, że umarłem, nieprawdaż? Pytanie brzmi więc, jakim cudem znowu ożyłem. Nie mam pojęcia. Pamiętam tylko, że w pewnym momencie wróciła mi świadomość, że mam ciało. I że to ciało mnie boli. Byłem w jakiejś jaskini, grocie, komnacie. Nie umiem orzec dokładnie. Wyczołgałem się na powierzchnię i poczułem na skórze wiatr. Było mi zimno i wszystko mnie bolało._

_Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że żyję. To był 1918 rok._

_Odrodziłem się jako państwo._

_Znów zamieszkałem z rodzeństwem, które powróciło z państw zaborczych. Pierwsze spotkanie nie było miłe. Ja byłem wściekły, że ktoś przywrócił mnie do życia. A śmierć była taka cudowna. Miałem spokój. No, prawie, ale to nieistotne… Już nie._

_Oni byli źli na mnie, bo myśleli, że ja tułałem się przez ponad sto lat bez celu, chowając się. Nie powiedziałem im, co się stało. Gdy wyskoczyli na mnie z pretensjami, uznałem, że lepiej będzie udawać, że nic się nie stało. W końcu i tak ich to nie obchodziło. Powiedziałem tylko jednej osobie o tym, co mi się naprawdę przytrafiło. Misza wiedział. Zauważył, że jestem jakiś inny i męczył mnie pytaniami tak długo aż mu nie powiedziałem całej prawdy. Zajął się mną. Zadbał o mnie. To było dla mnie coś nieoczekiwanego. Po co ktoś miałby mi pomagać, kiedy nawet moja rodzina się tym nie interesowała. Przecież nie było to ważne. Misza jednak powiedział, że czuł ode mnie czarną magię. Okazało się, że dzięki temu ktoś mnie wskrzesił. Misza pomógł mi pozbyć się skutków czarnej magii. Zajął się też moimi nagłymi atakami paniki, których się jakoś nabawiłem. Potem nadeszła II WŚ. Żałuję do dziś, że nie walczyłem bardziej. Misza zamknął mnie w domu w USA i pilnował, żebym nigdzie nie wychodził. To był mniej więcej 1942. Zostałem zamknięty niemal jak zwierzę w klatce. Nie pamiętam za bardzo kilku następnych lat. Następne wyraźne wspomnienie, które mam są z 1950 roku, kiedy Misza odwiózł mnie do domu Ivana i dalej mnie doglądał. Dopiero wtedy dowiedziałem się, że miałem takie napady furii, że byłem w stanie zdemolować całe mieszkanie, mimo że miałem ramiona wyłamane ze stawów. Skutki wojny i zbrodni moich dzieci. Śmierci Polaków najbardziej wpłynęły na mnie, w końcu jestem główną personifikacją Polski. Misza ukrył mnie, bo nie byłem w stanie walczyć. Za łatwo wpadałem w furię, za często miałem napady paniki i próby samobójcze. Byłem niezdolny do życia społecznego. Ivan dawał w kość za komuny, ale mnie często zostawiał w spokoju, dzięki Miszy._

_Poprawiło mi się mniej więcej dwa lata później. Nie miałem tak częstych. ataków. Nie reagowałem paniką na innych ludzi czy drobne elementy otoczenia jak na przykład nóż czy widelec. Było dobrze._

_Kilka miesięcy temu znowu mi się pogorszyło. Miewałem częstsze napady agresji lub paniki. Brałem leki, aż w końcu przestały działać. Myśli samobójcze nasiliły się. Miałem wiele prób. Wszystkie na nic. Aż w końcu przypomniałem sobie o sztylecie Juraty. Nasza droga przyjaciółka wreszcie dała się ubłagać, żeby mi go pożyczyć._

_Chyba już wiesz, dlaczego napisałem do Ciebie ten list. Chcę się pożegnać. Pożegnać i przeprosić za wszystko. Wiem, że złamałem daną Ci kiedyś obietnicę. Złamałem zaufanie do siebie. Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zdołasz mi wybaczyć moje błędy._

_Żegnaj, siostrzyczko_

_Twój Dagome Feliks_

Dagome - pierwotne imię jej brata było przekreślone drżącą linią. Kartkę zdobiły plamy rozmazanego atramentu. Domyślała się, że to przez łzy. Zarówno jego jak i jej.

Po policzkach Astrydy płynęły łzy.

\- Feliks nie żyje – potwierdziła jej myśli Jurata. Bogini przysunęła się do zrozpaczonej Astrydy. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciółki.

Astryda spojrzała na nią zszokowana.

\- A-Ale…

\- Zabił się. Mogę cię tam zabrać, to nie jest daleko – powiedziała matowym głosem.

Astryda zamknęła oczy, by uspokoić myśli. Dagome się zabił. Napisał do niej list pożegnalny. Czuł się wszystkiemu winny. Jej brata już nie ma. Jej bliźniaka. A ona wcześniej… Zachowywała się jak urażone dziecko. Powinna go przeprosić. Wzięła głęboki oddech, otarła rękawem łzy i wstała. _Najpierw sprowadź go z powrotem_ , rozkazała sobie w myślach.

\- Zabierzesz mnie do niego za chwilę? - zapytała Juratę z prośbą w głosie.

Królowa przytaknęła.

\- Wezmę tylko kilka rzeczy – powiedziała zielonooka i weszła do wnętrza chaty.

Spakowała do torby podróżnej kilka słoiczków z różnokolorowymi maziami i płynami, nóż, kilka książek, koc, ubrania na zmianę i opatrunki. Po chwili zastanowienia dorzuciła jeszcze kilka przyborów do pisania i dziennik. Jurata czekała na nią. Skinęła jej głową, dając znak, że jest gotowa do podróży. Przy wyjściu sięgnęła jeszcze po telefon leżący na szafce przy drzwiach i wystukała szybką wiadomość do Wincenta.

_Do Wincent:_

_Wiem, co się stało_.

Zanim dostała odpowiedź, była już z Juratą niemal na miejscu. Widziała piasek pokryty zaschniętą krwią. Nie było jednak ciała. Wokół znajdowały się ślady stóp wielu osób. Raczej nie byli to śmiertelnicy, bo z tego co zdążyła jej po drodze powiedzieć Jurata, Feliks rzucił wcześniej zaklęcie niewidzialności. Być może czar rozpłynął się po śmierci tego, który go założył, ale Astryda wątpiła w to. Skoro utrzymywał się, gdy Jurata odchodziła, musiał zniknąć z innego powodu.

\- Ktoś klęczał przy Feliksie – uznała, widząc charakterystyczne wyżłobienia w piasku. Był zarys kolan klęczącej postaci. Obok był ślad jaki mogło zostawić ciało.

\- Zanim to zrobił, kazał Leleniowi zanieść kilka listów – odezwała się królowa. Stała w morzu z ciekawością obserwując przyjaciółkę klęczącą na piasku i oglądającą ślady. Młodsza kobieta przypominała drapieżnika węszącego trop.

\- Do kogo? - Astryda poderwała wzrok na Juratę.

\- Mówił coś o Ludwigu, Josefie i Misi oraz o Mazowszu – zdradziła zielonookiej. - No i o tobie – dodała w zamyśleniu.

\- Może ktoś go zabrał – zastanowiła się. Na twarzy odmalowała się rozpacz. Chciała coś dopowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie zabrzęczał jej telefon.

_Od Wincent:_

_Wiem. Joszka przyniósł go do domu. Widziałaś sztylet?_

_Do Wincent:_

_Tak. Właśnie rozmawiam z Juratą. Jestem z nią na plaży. Daj wasz adres, wiem jak mu pomóc_.

Wincent przysłał jej adres wraz z dopiską: „ _Pospiesz się, Kazimierz chyba zwariuje z rozpaczy_ ”.

\- Muszę lecieć. Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś. Będę ci wdzięczna do końca życia.

\- Zanim pójdziesz, zaczekaj – głos bogini ją zatrzymał. - Chcę ci coś dać – wsunęła jej w dłonie bursztynowy flakonik. - Może dzięki temu dacie radę znaleźć odpowiedzi na dręczące was pytania.

Jom skinęła z wdzięcznością głową i pożegnała się. Flakonik wrzuciła do torby.

\- Do zobaczenia – rzuciła przyjaciółce na pożegnanie i wbiegła w stworzony portal.

Pojawiła się w lesie. W zasięgu wzroku, jakieś dwieście metrów od niej, widoczny był potężny, rozległy dworek. Na oko mogło się w nim pomieścić kilkadziesiąt, jak nie więcej, osób. Astryda rzadko tu bywała jednak doskonale wiedziała, że dalej znajdują się stajnie z końmi, jezioro z czystą wodą, a las i dwór zamieszkują różne mityczne stworzenia. Głównie były to słowiańskie demony. Poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę budynku. Przy drzwiach frontowych czekał na nią Wincent. Brat, będący personifikacją Winety czyli wyspy-miasta duchów, wyglądał jak zwykle. Choć nie ukrywał zmartwienia, które pomalowało mu oblicze. Ciemne włosy, oczywiście farbowane, wpadały mu do oczu. Szczególnie kilka fioletowych pasm. Kocie zielone oczy błyszczały zmartwieniem.

\- Czekałem na ciebie, bo nie wiedziałem kiedy dokładnie się pojawisz – uprzedził pytania.

Bez problemu weszli do środka. Wincent zaprowadził ją do salonu.

Widok jaki zastali był straszny.

Obszerne pomieszczenie, zbudowane w końcu po to, by pomieściło całą rodzinę Zachodnich oraz kilku ewentualnych gości, zostało przemeblowane. Sofy, fotele i stoliki poodsuwano niemal na ściany. Na środku pomieszczenia ktoś położył koc, na którym leżało ciało Feliksa. Kazimierz cały czas obejmował brata, szlochając rozdzierająco. Przez płacz dostał poważnych problemów z oddychaniem, ale nikt nie odważył się do niego podejść, by dać mu inhalator, bo Małopolska każdą próbą zbliżenia się kogoś poza nim do Feliksa komentował niemal zwierzęcym warczeniem. Poza rodzeństwem Słowian Zachodnich było też kilka innych personifikacji. Między innymi Kanada, USA, Chiny, Japonia, Niemcy, Prusy, Saksonia, Węgry, Włosi, Dania, Finek i Norwegia. Wszyscy wpatrywali się z żalem, bólem i winą w scenę przed nimi.

\- Dajcie mi przejść! - rozkazała Jom.

Rodzeństwo odsunęło się, by pozwolić jej przejść. Osoby spoza rodziny popatrzyły na nią niepewnie. Zignorowała ich.

\- Nie musisz go dobijać, on już nie żyje – mruknął bez przemyślenia Drogowit. Zaraz dostał w głowę od stojącej obok Rugii. Wielet zgromił siostrę spojrzeniem, ale Połabie uniosła groźnie brew, niemo dając do zrozumienia, że jeszcze jedna taka odzywka i dostanie o wiele mocniej. Zerknął zaskoczony na siostrę, która w odpowiedzi spojrzała wymownie na swój nieodłączny topór. Spokorniał pochmurny.

\- Wiem, dlatego chcę go wskrzesić – wymruczała pod nosem Astryda. Zignorowała kilkanaście zdumionych westchnień i skupiła się na sytuacji przed nią. Nie odwróciła się także dlatego, że Kazimierz obserwował ją jakby miał za chwilę zaatakować. - Samon, Bolelut odciągnijcie go, bo inaczej nic nie zrobię.

Dwójka braci, Państwo Samona i Redar (nie obyło się bez pogardliwego prychnięcia Redara), podeszli i unikając ciosów, odciągnęli Małopolskę od Feliksa. Mieli z tym trochę problemów, bo mimo osłabienia w Kazimierzu buzowała adrenalina, dodając mu sił na walkę. Z pomocą przyszedł Norwegia. Børre podszedł i pstryknął palcami, pozwalając by znajoma niebieska mgiełka otoczyła jego palce. Przesunął dłonią tuż przed twarzą Kazimierza. Czar posłał Małopolskę w sen. Redar złapał brata i z pomocą Samona przeniósł go na sofę, by ten odpoczął. Samon przykrył go opiekuńczo kocem. Obaj skinęli Norwegii w podzięce.

Astryda w tym czasie odsłoniła pierś Feliksa, rozpinając zakrwawioną koszulę i zdejmując bandaże pokrywające szyję, ramiona i górę klatki piersiowej. Rana już nie krwawiła. Nie miała czym, skoro Feliks się wykrwawił. Otworzyła torbę wziętą z domu i wyjęła słoiczki. Nałożyła trochę zielonej prawie fluorescencyjnej mazi na palce i nałożyła na ranę brata. Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na zimne ciało, zsiniałe wargi ani brak oddechu. Robiła swoje. Powtórzyła czynność również z pozostałymi maziami i odsunęła się.

\- Już? Tylko tyle? Przecież nic się nie zmieniło - wydusił z niedowierzaniem ktoś za nią.

Prychnęła rozzłoszczona i odwróciła się na pięcie. Spiorunowała wzrokiem Amerykę, który wygłosił komentarz. Kanada, stojący na uboczu i rozmawiający z Wincentem, posłał mu dezaprobujące spojrzenie.

\- A ty co się wtrącasz w nie swoje sprawy? - syknęła ze złością. - Nie masz żadnego pojęcia o magii i chcesz wmawiać, że coś wiesz? Jeśli tak, to radzę najpierw poznać choć kilka czarów, gówniarzu.

Alfred wciągnął powietrze do ust, ale przerwały mu dłonie położone na jego ramionach. Z jednaj strony był Dania. Matthias uciszył go poważnym spojrzeniem. Z drugiej strony stanął rosły, potężnie zbudowany blondyn o zielonych oczach, w których czaiła się groźba. Spojrzenie mężczyzny złagodniało, gdy spojrzał na Astrydę. - Co teraz? Kiedy się obudzi? - zapytał basowym głosem wibrującym w uszach. Astryda westchnęła głęboko. - Teraz trzeba go rozgrzać i poczekać aż się obudzi. Może to potrwać od kilku do kilkunastu godzin, zależy od tego jak szybko wróci z Zaświatów – odpowiedziała.

Odwróciła się by spojrzeć na Feliksa. Wokół niego uklęknęło kilka osób. Astryda widziała jak Erzsébet, tłumiąca łzy w oczach, przeczesuje dłonią splątane włosy Feliksa. Clarissa stała obok niej, obejmując swoich braci. Cały czas mruczała do nich troskliwie pod nosem z nienaturalnie błyszczącymi oczami. Prusy, napięty jak cięciwa, stał z boku. Ludwig stał obok niego, obejmując go ręką w niemej, ale doskonale zrozumianej prośbie. _Nie opuszczaj mnie. Nie rób mi tego_. Jom dostrzegła także moment, w którym Gilbert uścisnął dłoń brata. Obiecuję. Będę przy tobie. Widziała jak inni spoglądają na siebie, prosząc bliskich, by i oni nie zrobili im tego, co Feliks zrobił swojej rodzinie. By nie odeszli. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją delikatny dotyk na ramieniu. Obróciła się, by spojrzeć na twarz Finlandii. Timo miał w oczach szczere współczucie i ból. Feliks był jego przyjacielem i jego także zabolała jego utrata. Widziała też pytanie w mroźnych oczach. Skinęła przyzwalająco.

\- Wiem, że jesteś w żałobie… – zaczął, ale szybko mu przerwała.

\- Jak my wszyscy – wtrąciła. - Po prostu zapytaj o to, co cię dręczy. Odpowiem.

Timo westchnął jakby z niepewnością. Niepewność okazała się jednak chwilowa i Finek zapytał.

\- Chciałem tylko zapytać jak działa to zaklęcie, którym chcesz… - zawahał się – wskrzesić Feliksa.

\- Zaklęcie nie jest trudne, ale ma skutki uboczne – odparła.

Oczy Timo rozszerzyły się z niepokoju.

\- Jakie skutki uboczne?

\- Po pierwsze, zaklęcie nie wskrzesza „od tak” - pstryknęła demonstracyjnie palcami. - Nie bierze życia z niczego. Na tym polega haczyk. Ciągnie siłę od innych istot żywych znajdujących się w pobliżu. Tak jakby zasysa życie, by móc „zrestartować” system – zrobiła palcami cudzysłów.

\- Czyli że jeśli zostaniemy przy Feliksie, to zassie nasze życie, tak? - dopytywał Fin.

Astryda zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Na twarz Timo wpłynęła dezorientacja.

\- Ale przed chwilą powie… - zastrzegł.

\- Ale nie dałeś mi skończyć – przerwała mu. - Owszem, pobierze trochę życia. Wyobraź sobie szklankę pełną niewielkich kuleczek, powiedzmy o średnicy 1 mm. Te kuleczki to nasza energia życiowa. Zaklęcie spowoduje, że kilka kuleczek zostanie zabranych i zmagazynowanych w ciele biorcy. Czaisz? - Finlandia skinął głową. - Nas to nie będzie bolało, pewnie nawet nie poczujemy. Państwa mają o tyle lepiej, że oni na pewno nie poczują. Krainy, narody i inni mogą poczuć osłabienie, ukłucie albo zmęczenie.

\- Czyli ilość osób w czasie działania zaklęcia będzie miała wpływ na jego działanie? - wtrącił się nagle Børre. Obok Timo stanął Norweg z zaciekawioną miną. Astryda z zaskoczeniem zarejestrowała, że wokół nich od dłuższej chwili jest cicho i wszyscy jej słuchają.

Astryda przytaknęła Norwegowi.

\- Prawdopodobnie szybciej się obudzi i będzie mieć więcej sił, by się zregenerować.

Norweg i Fin wydawali się być usatysfakcjonowani odpowiedzią.

\- Nie będę was zmuszać byście zostali ze mną. Możecie wyjść – oznajmiła pozostałym. Część osób popatrzyła na siebie.

\- Ja zostaję – pierwsza zgłosiła się Słowacja. Siedziała na jednej z sof, pocieszając wstrząśniętego Josefa. Czech miał koszulkę brudną od krwi, więc stało się jasne kto przyniósł Feliksa. Oczy Joszki były zaczerwienione od łez.

\- Ja też – wychrypiał.

\- I ja.

\- Ja też.

\- And me, dude – zawołał Alfred.

Ostatecznie zgłosili się wszyscy, a Astryda musiała część odrzucić. Powiedziała, że rodzeństwo Zachodnich, którzy nie są państwami nie może zostać, bo nie mają ani państwa, ani narodu, więc mogą się źle poczuć. Zrobiła to w trosce o ich zdrowie. Zostali Węgry, Włosi, Niemcy, Prusy, Saksonia, Japonia, Chiny, Norwegia, Finlandia, Dania, Kanada, USA, Czechy, Słowacja, Morawy i ona.

Josef podniósł Feliksa i położył go bliżej kominka, w którym wesoło trzeszczał ogień. Usiadł obok po turecku. Całe ciało miał spięte z nerwów. Jom przysiadła przy jego boku, Misia zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie brata. Czechy przygarnął je do siebie. Z oczu wciąż leciały łzy. Z ogromnym poczuciem winy wpatrywał się w nieruchome ciało brata, leżące przy nim. Feliks wyglądał jakby spał. Mogli z zadziwiającą łatwością wyobrazić sobie, że wystarczy go szturchnąć, żeby się obudził i zaczął ich wyzywać za zbyt wczesną pobudkę.

\- To moja wina – wystękał Czechy. Inne personifikacje porozsiadały się po pokoju, dając nieco przestrzeni zdruzgotanemu rodzeństwu.

\- Josef, przestań – prosiła Misia. Była z ich trójki najmłodsza i bardzo to przeżywała.

\- A-Ale… - Josef niemal zakrztusił się łzami.

\- Misia ma rację, przestań – przerwała mu Astryda. Oparła się o bok Czecha, wpatrując w spokojną twarz Feliksa. - To była wina nas wszystkich. Zniszczyliśmy go.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał zdumiony Saksonia. Siedział blisko drzwi, pilnując by nikt nie wszedł. Wcześniej musiał siłą wypchnąć stąd Łużyce, by nic sobie nie zrobił. Ludowit nie miał państwa, więc jego obecność mogła sprawić, że źle by się poczuł.

Astryda wyciągnęła list napisany do niej i podała go Sasowi. Sas zaczął czytać, ignorując personifikacje zaglądające mu przez ramię.

\- Cholera – zaklął beznamiętnie. - To przez nas.

\- Miał za dużo ciężaru na sobie i w końcu go to przygniotło – uznała Clarissa. Włosi przyczepili się do jej boku i nie chcieli puścić. Nie przeszkadzało to jej.

\- A my żeśmy to jeszcze podsycali – Josef zakrył twarz dłońmi. Ramiona podrygiwały od tłumionego szlochu. Misia przywarła do brata, starając się go pocieszyć. Mimo tego, że Feliks i Josef zawsze się kłócili, Josef naprawdę kochał Feliksa. Feliks także dbał o Joszkę. Tylko nie potrafili sobie tego okazać. Albo nie chcieli, trudno stwierdzić. Niemniej poczucie winy paliło Czecha od środka.

Misia, Rejčka i Astryda rozumiały żal. One też często się z nimi kłóciły. Jak to rodzeństwo. Astryda obserwowała jak Michaela i Rejčka starają się pocieszyć Josefa. Potem przyklęknęła przy trupie brata.

\- Myślę, że lepiej byłoby zdjąć z niego czar iluzji – pomyślała głośno.

\- Pomóc ci? - zaoferował Børre.

Po krótkim przytaknięciu przystąpili do zdejmowania zaklęcia. Chwilę później z ciała spłynęła mgła, ukazując prawdziwy wygląd trupa. Astryda, która jako jedna z pierwszych go zobaczyła, zamarła w szoku i szybko zakryła ręką usta, by nie wrzasnąć. Josef szybko zakrył Misi oczy i schował jej twarz w swojej piersi. Rejčka pisnęła krótko. Kilka osób podskoczyło, zaszlochało lub zemdlało.

Prawdziwy Feliks okazał się bardzo chudy. Stracił co najmniej kilkanaście kilogramów. Twarz barwy mlecznobiałej miała zapadnięte oczy, sińce pod oczami, popękane usta. Skóra policzków naciągnięta na kości. Na szyi był siny ślad po sznurze, ramiona, plecy i barki spalone. Poruszając się, skóra chyba pękała, co tłumaczyło by rany. Klatka piersiowa poznaczona została śladami po nożu. Blizny były zaniedbane, zrogowaciałe, zamiast być białe i niewyczuwalne. Przedramiona wyglądały bardzo podobnie. Feliks się okaleczał. To bolało ich jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mój Boże… - wymamrotał Børre do chóru z ugrofińskim rodzeństwem.

\- Będę… Będę potrzebowała więcej maści, żeby to wszystko się wyleczyło – stwierdziła Jom, ocierając rękawem łzy. Głos miała urywany z powodu tłumionych łez. Nie spodziewała się, że jej brat mógł doprowadzić się aż do takiego stanu. Gdyby wcześniej przełknęła swoją zranioną dumę, Feliks by żył.

\- Chcesz mu pomóc – powtórzył w zdumieniu Josef. Cały czas tulił do siebie pochlipującą nerwowo Słowację, która w końcu nie wytrzymała i zaczęła płakać.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę! – krzyknęła rozstrojona Jom.

\- Po tym jak wyglądają wasze relacje od wieków, jestem zdziwiony – przyznał.

\- To, że byłam na niego zła, nie oznacza, że pozwolę mu umrzeć albo cierpieć. Już nie – dodała ciszej. - Zignorowałam go na zbyt długi czas i to był błąd – przyznała. - Zamierzam to naprawić – przysięgła.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie. Misia zasnęła w tym czasie na piersi Josefa, który nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko temu. Rejčka siedziała przy Feliksie i drżącą ręką przeczesywała blond włosy brata. Po policzkach spływały łzy. Kilka z nich spadło i wsiąknęło we włosy brata. W końcu Rejčka złapała Feliksa za ramiona i wciągnęła sobie na kolana. Niemal słyszeli jak jego kości podskoczyły przy gwałtownym ruchu. Dłonią wciąż przeczesywała jego potargane kosmyki. Drugą dłoń położyła na jego piersi. Bez przerwy szeptała monotonnie, ale nie dało się zrozumieć treści przemowy. Kołysała się, trwając w histerii. Pozwolili jej na to.

Astryda przysiadła przy Josefie, skąd wspólnie obserwowali siostrę. Josef pocierał uspokajająco ramiona Michaeli, która podrygiwała momentami niespokojnie.

\- Co mamy zrobić, jak się obudzi? - odezwał się nagle Josef. - Jak mu pomóc? I czy w ogóle się da?

Jom westchnęła.

\- Nie wiem – odparła nieco pesymistycznie. - Nie jestem psychologiem ani Miszą. Nie wiem jak, ani czy to w ogóle możliwe, mu pomóc. Mimo to chcę spróbować. Chcę to wszystko naprawić. Może i nie wbiłam mu ostrza w serce, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że stanowiłam jeden z powodów, dla których on to zrobił. Czuję się jakbym była częścią sztyletu.

\- Ja też – przyznał ponuro.

\- My też – odezwała się cicho Erzsébet. Nawet nie zauważyli kiedy do nich podeszła. Za Węgierką stała Clarissa, Johann i Timo, którzy zaraz przysiedli obok przyjaciół. Astryda otaksowała wzrokiem resztę personifikacji, które, jak się okazało, pozasypiały. To był ciężki dzień.

\- Macie jakiś pomysł jak pomóc Feliksowi?

\- Dużo czułości – odpowiedziała sennie Misia spod przymrużonych oczu. Wykrzywiła kąciki ust, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? - spytał Johann do chóru z Josefem i Timem. Clarissa i Erzsébet wymieniły się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami. Astryda spojrzała na siostrę, z zaciekawieniem przekrzywiając głowę. Słowacja wywróciła delikatnie oczami.

\- Być przy nim. Pocieszać go, a sądzę, że tego będzie potrzebował. Pokazać mu, że nam na nim zależy – wyjaśniła. - Mnie Feluś przypomina trochę kotka, który lubi się łasić, ale nie dostaje pieszczot – w geście zamyślenia postukała palcem w podbródek. - Albo dziecko, któr…

\- Dziecko niedostające miłości od rodziców – wtrąciła z zamyśleniem Jom. - Zaniedbane i samotne. Odtrącane przez rodziców, przez co nieufne i przestraszone, bo nie wie co zrobiło źle. Czym sobie zasłużyło na odrzucenie.

Pozostali zamrugali w szoku.

\- Tak, można tak powiedzieć, choć mi chodziło o „dziecko, które nie ma kolegów i musi bawić się samo” – zabrała głos Misia.

\- Brzmiało tak, jakbyś sama tego doświadczyła – oświadczył trzeźwo Timo. Astryda opuściła wzrok na podłogę. Podkuliła kolana i oparła o nie podbródek.

\- Bo podobnie wyglądało dzieciństwo moje i Dag… Feliksa – poprawiła się szybko.

\- Ale przecież ojciec się wami opiekował. I starsze rodzeństwo – zdumiał się poważnie Josef. Reszta przysłuchiwała się w milczeniu.

\- Ale to nie znaczyło, że był z nami przez cały czas – odrzekła w końcu. - Ani, że mieliśmy zawsze w pobliżu kogoś dorosłego.

\- Więc ja… - zaczął Czech, ale Astryda przerwała mu gestem ręki. Misia usiadła obok nich, wyraźnie rozbudzona.

\- Więc jak wyglądało nasze dzieciństwo, chciałeś zapytać? - sarknęła. - Zacznę od tego, że niektóre personifikacje rodzą się na wiele lat przed zaistnieniem swojego ludu. Wiecie o tym – przytaknęli. - Podobnie było ze mną i z Feliksem. Urodziliśmy się około VI wieku n.e. Początkowo byliśmy pod opieką matki…

\- Pamiętasz ją?! - pisnęli Joszka i Misia. Na ich twarzach gościło zdumienie.

\- Możecie mi nie przerywać? - wkurzyła się, kierując na nich przeszywające spojrzenie. Zaraz odetchnęła dla uspokojenia nerwów. Temat matki był dla niej bardzo drażliwy. - Tak, pamiętam ją. Była piękną kobietą. Znała się na magii jak nikt. Potrafiła rozmawiać z istotami nadprzyrodzonymi, z demonami, duchami, bogami. Przybyła z dalekich stron wraz ze swoim ludem. Przez jakiś czas osiedli na tych terenach. Oczywiście doprowadziło to do konfrontacji z naszym ojcem. Zakochali się w sobie. Mieli dzieci. Nas. Ale wkrótce okazało się, że ona jest wielkim lekkoduchem – wykrzywiła się paskudnie. - Była szalona. Baliśmy się z nią zostawać sami. A ona nas często piastowała. Ja i Feliks mieliśmy po niej zdolności magiczne. Nie że tylko my – zaznaczyła, podnosząc na nich wzrok. - Każdy z nas znał magię, lepiej lub gorzej. Ale zawsze uczył nas ojciec, kiedy wracał do domu. Matka jednak bardzo chciała nas nauczyć po swojemu. I podczas gdy starsze rodzeństwo zostało nauczone magii przez ojca, ja z Feliksem trafiliśmy pod skrzydła matki. I to był błąd – spojrzenie Astrydy pociemniało.

Pozostali wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Mieli złe przeczucia.

\- Ona… miała dość ekstremalne metody nauki. Zamiast tłumaczyć jak rozmawiać z bogami, co robić, by ich nie drażnić, jakie są zioła lecznicze, pokazywała nam jak ona to robi, a potem kazała powtarzać. Aż nie będzie dobrze. Jeśli zrobiliśmy jakiś błąd, karała nas.

\- Jak wyglądały kary? - odważył się zapytać Johann, kiedy Astryda umilkła na dłuższą chwilę.

\- Różnie. Nie zawsze były złe. Zdarzało się, że kazała nam szyć ubrania rodzeństwa albo gotować przez kilka dni. Nauczyliśmy się robić broń, łuki, strzały, proste noże, umieliśmy dzięki niej tkać, szyć, cerować, gotować. Ale czasami, gdy miała zły humor, podtapiała nas w rzece lub przypalała stopy czy dłonie wrzątkiem albo nad ogniskiem. Dagome raz wybiła wszystkie zęby – wymamrotała. Zapatrzyła się w podłogę, ignorując przerażone spojrzenia. - Ojciec o tym nie wiedział. Za często wyjeżdżał. A rodzeństwo miało własne sprawy, swoje państwa, plemienia. W końcu ona odeszła i porzuciła nas. Jej plemię ruszyło w dalszą drogę, a nasza dwójka – zerknęła na Feliksa, obok którego Rejčka zasnęła – trafiła pod opiekę ojca. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że zajmował się nami przez trzy, cztery miesiące i ruszał z wojami. Wtedy zajmowało się nami rodzeństwo. Chyba mieli jakąś kolejność, bo czasami ktoś z nich mruczał pod nosem, że „czemu teraz ja? Ja zajmowałem się nimi ostatnio, teraz ich kolej”. My w tym czasie z Feliksem często wymykaliśmy się. Byliśmy bardzo ciekawskimi dziećmi. I mieliśmy tendencje do wpadania w kłopoty – parsknęła śmiechem. Reszta wykrzywiła usta w uśmiechu. - Nigdy nie zapomnę jak pewnego razu wybraliśmy się we dwójkę do lasu i spotkaliśmy kilka rusałek i Feliks nie chciał od nich odejść – Słowianie roześmiali się aż im łzy z oczu pociekły. - Albo jak wracaliśmy nocą z lasu i Feliks wpadł do stawu. Pomogłam mu wyjść, bo przecież jak przyjdziemy za późno to Bolek będzie na nas zły. Feliks wychodzi z tego stawu, niechcący wyciągając jakiegoś trupa. A to był utopiec. My w ryk, on przestraszony też w ryk i biegniemy do wioski a ten utopiec za nami. Jak dobiegaliśmy do wioski, to utopiec przestraszył się świateł i uciekł tam skąd przylazł. My byliśmy tak przerażeni, że spaliśmy z Redarem w jednym łóżku. Ten to w ogóle minę miał cudowną – zarechotała. - Najpierw czerwony ze złości, że czego ryja drzemy i gdzieśmy się tak długo szwendali. Jak mu powiedzieliśmy, żeśmy się w lesie bawili i w drodze powrotnej spotkaliśmy utopca to się zrobił trupioblady, że jak nam się coś stanie, to mu ojciec baty spuści. Potem przez kilka tygodni postawił przy nas straż albo przywiązywał do jakiegoś słupa przy ognisku, żebyśmy nie uciekli, dopóki ojciec nie wróci i nie weźmie gówniarzy.

\- Feliksowi chyba do teraz to „przyciąganie kłopotów” zostało – parsknęła Erzsébet do chóru z Josefem i Johannem.

\- No a jak! - prychnęła rozweselona Jom. Kto by pomyślał, że wspomnienie głupoty z dzieciństwa poprawi jej humor. - Feliksa zawsze ciągnęło do magii, niebezpieczeństw i demonów. W lesie – wskazała wymownie na drzewa za oknami - przecież mnóstwo demonów żyje, w domu też się kilka znajdzie. Poza tym, z tego co wiem, magią cały czas się bawi. A z niebezpieczeństwami wiecie jak jest – przypomniała.

\- Jak magnez – zażartowała Węgierka.

\- Jak magnez – potaknęła Astryda.

Przez chwilę milczeli. W międzyczasie Czechy, Słowacja, Rzym i Finlandia zasnęli. Saksonia ziewnął rozdzierająco.

\- Jeśli jesteś zmęczony, idź spać. Jutro będziemy musieli mieć siłę – powiedziała Jom.

Sas pokręcił głową.

\- Jeszcze nie. To przez brak kawy – jęknął.

\- Czasami myślę, że ty i kawa stanowicie jakiś związek, a Bawaria tylko udaje twojego chłopaka – parsknęła Erzsébet. Saksonia prychnął, ale miał rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Ty i te twoje żarty – odpowiedział kontrą.

Astryda popatrzyła na nich z zamyśleniem.

\- Wiecie co? - zwróciła ich uwagę. - Wasza trójka, w sensie ty Erzsébet, Clarissa i Johann jesteście jak nasze rodzeństwo – zrobili duże oczy, słysząc dziwne oświadczenie. - Mimo, że nie jesteście z nami spokrewnieni, zachowujecie się jakbyście byli. Kłócicie się z nami, żartujecie – postukała palcem w podbródek. - W sumie można powiedzieć, że jesteście adoptowani – zachichotała.

Sas i Węgierka popatrzyli na siebie z zaskoczeniem. Zgodnie postanowili nie komentować wywodu zielonookiej. Na chwilę zapadło milczenie.

\- Coś mi się przypomniało – stwierdziła nagle Jom. - Jak byliśmy dziećmi, Feliks zawsze garnął do dotyku. Lubił być blisko nas i się przytulać. Często w nocy spaliśmy wtuleni w siebie. Jak teraz o tym pomyślę, to może być podświadome działanie Feliksa. Może chciał się upewnić, że nikt z nas odejdzie jak matka. Albo że nie jest niemile widziany.

Duet przytaknął w zamyśleniu. Johann ponownie ziewnął. Po Erzsébet również było widać zmęczenie. Miniony dzień był bardzo emocjonalny, więc nic dziwnego, że byli zmęczeni.

\- Chodźmy spać. Jeśli Feliks się obudzi, będziemy wiedzieć – poleciła.

Wzięła jedną z wielkich poduch złożonych przy kominku i położyła się na niej. Pozostała dwójka poszła w jej ślady.

 

#######

 

Obudził ich krzyk bólu. Wszyscy poderwali się, mocno skonfundowani. Potem niemal jak jeden mąż przypadli do Feliksa. Blondyn krzyczał i wiercił się, marszcząc twarz z bólu. Trzymał się za krwawiącą klatkę piersiową. Najszybciej zareagował Ludwig, odrywając dłonie Polaka od jego piersi. Zostali powitani widokiem krwi. Rana po sztylecie krwawiła, więc została szybko opatrzona. Astryda wcześniej ponownie nałożyła na nią kilka maści, by przyspieszyć gojenie. Kiedy Feliks został opatrzony, uspokoił się. Wciąż był nieprzytomny, jednak żył.

Nagle drzwi do salonu się otworzyły i weszli pozostali Słowianie. Małopolska natychmiast przypadł do Feliksa. W ostatniej chwili został schwytany przez Danię i Czechy, na co prychnął ze złością.

\- Nie na wariata, chyba że chcesz zrobić mu krzywdę – przestrzegł go Josef.

\- Nie chcę – zaprzeczył Kazimierz. - Chcę się po prostu upewnić, że żyje. Że wczorajsze dzień był tylko koszmarem – warknął płaczliwie.

\- Feliks żyje, ale jest w złym stanie i potrzebuje odpoczynku – wyjaśnił Matthias.

Puścili go, gdy się uspokoił. Patrzyli jak klęka przy dyszącym braci i bierze go ostrożnie w objęcia. Schował twarz w zagłębiu szyi Wielkopolski i zaczął płakać z ulgi. Rozległy się westchnięcia pozostałych i płacz z ulgi.

\- Czemu jest tak poraniony? - zapytał ktoś.

\- Zdjęłam z niego iluzję. To jego rzeczywisty wygląd – wyjaśniła Astryda.

Z wdzięcznością przyjęła od Radomiry kubek kakao i talerz z jajecznicą. Przysunęła sobie stolik, usiadła przy nim, zachęcając do tego samego inne personifikacje i zaczęła jeść śniadanie. Przez sen nabrała siły do działania. Kiedy wszyscy zjedli zapanowało milczenie. Każdy z nich rozmyślał na tym, co teraz mają począć. Feliks przywrócony do życia, zabandażowany, ale co z tego, skoro może znowu próbować się zabić.

\- Proponuję najpierw ustalić powody, przez które Dagome się zabił – zaproponował Kanimir. Obodryt był z natury rozsądnym człowiekiem, który mógł pochwalić się żelaznymi nerwami. - Dzięki temu będziemy mogli ustalić przyczyny jego zachowania i mu pomóc.

Personifikacja plemienia Milczan, Strachota, zorganizował kartkę papieru i długopis. Dał rodzeństwu i pozostałym personifikacjom znak, że będzie robił za skrybę.

\- Jako pierwsze możecie chyba zapisać natłok obowiązków – rzucił Wineta. Pozostali, nie licząc Kanady, podskoczyli gwałtownie.

\- Po pierwsze, proszę, byś się tak nie zakradał – zaorędował Ludwig. - Po drugie, jakie obowiązki? Co miesiąc miał zdawać raporty z tego jak sobie radzi, jak każda personifikacja, ale to chyba nie jest aż tak dużo, by być przemęczonym – zadumał się. - Choć jak teraz na was patrzę, to myślę, że nie były to prawdziwe informacje – dodał, zerkając wymownie na personifikacje plemion i dawnych państw Słowiańskich.

Któryś Słowianin prychnął.

\- „Prawdziwe informacje”, powiadasz? - sarknął złośliwie Wielet.

\- Tobie? Po tym co mu zrobiłeś? - dołączył do brata Milczanin. Zarówno Drogowit jak i Strachota spiorunowali Niemcy wzrokiem. Gottfrieda odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie, chowając się za Ludziwojem.

\- Odczepcie się od Brudera – wyskoczył w obronie Ludwiga Prusy.

\- A ty nie podskakuj, karaluchu, bo tobie zaraz też się oberwie – zaatakowała Henryka, która nie cierpiała Gilberta. - Obaj wyrządziliście mu wystarczająco dużo zła.

\- Z drugiej strony, wydaje się, że wy też swój udział w jego śmierci mieliście – odwarknął wzburzony albinos.

Strachota prychnął. Drogowit i Henryka warknęli i wyraźnie szykowali się do bójki.

Pozostali Słowianie, którzy byli obecni, gotowali się ze złości, zaś reszta syknęła ostrzegawczo. Znaczna część Słowian siedziała w kuchni, bądź w swoich pokojach, wiedząc, że nie mogą pomóc, ale nieumyślnie zaszkodzić.

\- No dalej. Zapraszam – warknęli na siebie Prusy i Wielet ze Śląskiem.

Ludwig i Matthias zamierzali powstrzymać Gilberta. Po drugiej stronie w uspokojenie rodzeństwa zaangażowali się Sulistryj i Rugia.

\- Spokój – rozkazał obcesowo Sulistryj. Słowianie uspokoili się nieco. Rugia oparła potężny topór o swoje ramię.

\- Co, tchórze? - syknął kpiąco Prusak. - Starszego brata się boicie?

\- Istnieje różnica między strachem a szacunkiem, idioto – odwarknął Drogowit.

\- Tsa. Uważaj, bo ci jeszcze uwierzę, słabeuszu – czerwone oczy albinosa nie wyrażały nic poza kpiną. Drogowit gwałtownie zaczerwienił się ze złości. Próbował wyrwać się z uścisku brata, by uderzyć Prusaka. Państwo Samona, zwany przez resztę Samon, wzmocnił swój uścisk.

\- Cisza – powtórzył rosły blondyn.

\- Ale… - zaczął się burzyć Wielet, wciąż wijąc się w uścisku starszego.

\- Nie ma "ale" – uciął dyskusje - Dagome potrzebuje spokoju, żeby wyzdrowieć. Wasze głupie kłótnie mu nie pomagają, a wręcz mu szkodzą. Spójrz – skinął brodą w stronę kominka. Spojrzenia innych podążyły w tamtą stronę.

Feliks leżał na jednej z wielkich poduch ustawionych przy kominku. Obok niego siedzieli wyraźnie zmartwieni Małopolska, Wineta, Węgry i Norwegia. Dłoń Norwega była otoczona magiczną mgiełką. Zaniepokojeni podeszli do nich.

\- Co się z nim dzieje? - zapytała Radomira. Uklęknęła przy braciach i położyła dłoń na czole Feliksa. Polak marszczył brwi i kręcił głową. Wyglądał na cierpiącego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparła Erzsébet, do zmartwionej Karantanii. - Chwilę wcześniej zrobił się bardzo niespokojny. Zaczął się kręcić i jęczeć.

\- Martwi mnie to, że wygląda jakby cierpiał – przyznała Radomira znana jako Karantania.

\- Co ciekawe – zastanowił się Norwegia – zrobił się niespokojny, kiedy wy zaczęliście się kłócić.

\- Co oznacza, że jest choć częściowo świadomy – ucieszyli się.

Spojrzeli na blondyna. Feliks uspokoił się, ale wciąż wyglądał jakby coś go bolało. Wincent, korzystając z chwilowego zamieszania, wyszedł do Astrydy na zewnątrz. Siostra siedziała na szezlongu ustawionym pod dachem. Wpatrywała się w las.

\- O co chodzi? - spytała go, gdy do niej podszedł.

\- Rozmawiałem przed chwilą z Miszą – oświadczył cicho, siadając obok niej. - Podziękował za fiolkę z krwią Feliksa. Powiedział, że dzięki niej będzie mógł zbadać co się stało z Dagome i stworzyć lek. Zadzwoni do mnie, kiedy skończy.

\- Przynajmniej tak mogłam pomóc – westchnęła z nostalgią. Pozwoliła sobie oprzeć głowę o ramię Wincenta. - Zaczynam naprawdę żałować tego, że nic wcześniej nie zrobiłam.

\- To nie… - próbował ją pocieszyć.

\- To moja wina. I oboje o tym wiemy – zaprzeczyła.

\- Moja też. Właściwie wszyscy po trochu go zawiedliśmy. Ja też się do tego przyczyniłem. Wiedziałem, że nie jest z nim dobrze. Cholera – zaklął. - Przecież kilka razy ratowałem mu tyłek, gdy zemdlał za kółkiem albo gdzie indziej – zakrył twarz dłońmi.

\- Zawsze zawiadamiałeś nas i Miszę – zaoponowała. - A my i tak nic mu nie pomogliśmy. Przez ponad rok ukrywaliśmy przed nim, że rodzeństwo wróciło. A on przez cały czas się tym zadręczał.

Na chwilę zamilkli.

\- Będziemy musieli popracować nad byciem dobrym rodzeństwem – uznali wspólnie.

\- Raczej nad byciem „dobrą rodziną” - skwitowała dziewczyna, opierając się o brata.

 

#######

 

Kilka godzin później Wincent dostał od Miszy SMSa, że za kilkanaście minut przyjedzie z lekarstwem. Astryda i Wincent oczekiwali w korytarzu na przybycie lekarza personifikacji. Rugia, Sulistryj, Radomira, Josef i Misia w towarzystwie Erzsébet, Clarissy i Kazimierza starali się ustalić plan stworzenia więzi rodzinnej między Zachodnimi. Johann i Ludowit byli razem z nimi, ale znając Ludka, błądził on myślami po innych sprawach. Scytia i Sarmacja doglądali koni w stajni, a Lechia zajmował się swoim ogródkiem. Pozostali Słowianie jeszcze spali. Japończyk, Norweg, Fin i Duńczyk przeglądali księgi i dokumenty w bibliotece. Ludwig i Gilbert kłócili się o coś w kuchni, bo Gilbert dopiero jadł śniadanie. Włoska trójca spała, podobnie jak USA i Chiny. Kanada z Morawami bawili się z nieśmiałym Księstwem Nitrzańskim. Było to o tyle dziwne, że Bodzęta był bardzo nieśmiałym dzieckiem. Lubił zgrywać buntownika, ale była to gra pozorów.

Po kilkunastu minutach pojawił się zdyszany Misza.

\- Nawet nie pytajcie – uprzedził pytania, wyginając się we wszystkie strony. - Zapomniałem, że nie dojadę tu samochodem i musiałem biec. Dawno tak nie biegłem. Ufff – westchnął. - Dobra, mam dobre i złe wieści. Co najpierw?

\- Usiądźmy w salonie. Wtedy nam powiesz, okay? - zaproponowała Astryda.

Obaj mężczyźni przytaknęli.

W salonie Feliks wciąż spał na poduszce. Obandażowana (rano zmienili bandaż) chuda pierś blondyna unosiła się w równym rytmie oddechu. Rozsypane na materiale przydługie blond włosy wyglądały na zaniedbane. Przykryty ciepłym kocem wyglądał jakby spał, odpoczywając po ciężkim dniu w pracy, a nie dochodząc do siebie po poważnej próbie samobójczej. Na kanapach siedzieli Sulistryj i reszta ekipy. Na widok Miszy spojrzeli mimowolnie na Feliksa. Misza natychmiast zwrócił tam wzrok. Nagle sprawiał wrażenie załamanego stanem zielonookiego. Podszedł do niego i przyklęknął przy nieprzytomnym. Otaksował wzrokiem bladą twarz, obandażowane ciało. Torbę i płaszcz rzucił na kanapę chwilę wcześniej.

\- Oj, Felja – jęknął załamany. - Coś ty ze sobą zrobił?

\- Dobra, Misza, to teraz powiedz, co to za złe i dobre wieści – poprosiła Astryda.

\- Też chętnie posłuchamy – wtrąciła się Radochna.

Misza westchnął ciężko.

\- Najpierw lek dla Feliksa. Ast, kochana, w moim płaszczu jest strzykawka. Podaj mi ją – poprosił. Jom spełniła życzenie, patrząc z ciekawością jak Misza wstrzykuje część zawartości do żył Felka, a pozostałą część wlewa do gardła, pilnując by połknął.

\- To mu pomoże, prawda? - spytał ciekawsko głos od strony wyjścia na dwór. W drzwiach stały słowiańskie trojaczki. Scytia, Lechia i Sarmacja. Polela, Lel i Polel. Osobą, która zadała pytanie była siostra. Polela była z natury osobą radosną i troskliwą, choć też nieco szaloną. Było mało rzeczy, które mogły ją przestraszyć. Miewała niezliczone pomysły, które można było zaliczyć jako powodujące palpitacje serca u rodziny. Niekiedy przebijała w tym względzie nawet Feliksa, Drogowita i Wincenta. Nieźle znała się zarówno na władaniu bronią (wyśmienita z niej łuczniczka), jak i na władaniu magią. Była też bardzo ciekawska.

\- Tak, pomoże – potwierdził lekarz. - To które wieści najpierw: dobre czy złe?

\- Złe.

\- Feliks jest w paskudnym stanie fizycznym. Jeszcze gorzej z jego psychiką. No i odkryłem dlaczego od kilku miesięcy zaczął się tak dziwnie zachowywać – dodał i zamilkł.

\- No mów w końcu – zniecierpliwił się Josef.

\- Został otruty – rzekł poważnym głosem Misza.

\- COO? - ryknęli.

\- Ale… skąd? I przez kogo? - padły pytania.

\- Nie wiem, ale trucizna jest raczej demonicznego pochodzenia – odparł Misza. - Dobre wiadomości są takie, że dość łatwo będzie go wyleczyć. Z tego co udało mi się wywnioskować, trucizna wzmacnia najgorsze obawy. Doprowadza je do granicy krytycznej.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Czyli Feliks już wcześniej miał myśli samobójcze, a trucizna jedynie je wzmocniła? - zapytał Lechia.

Misza przytaknął ponuro.

\- Tak. I żeby móc w ogóle wyzdrowieć, musi się pozbyć całej trucizny ze swojego organizmu – dodał. Westchnął i potarł nos. Wyglądał na zmęczonego życiem. - Zrobimy tak – odezwał się. - Pomogę wam wyleczyć Feliksa z działania trucizny, ale to wy zajmiecie się leczeniem jego psychiki, dobrze?

\- Nie wiemy jak – odparli ponuro.

\- Kilka ciekawostek o Feliksie, które mogą się okazać dla was pomocne, a wręcz niezbędne, by mu pomóc – oznajmił Misza. - Jak już wiecie Feliks ma niezdrową tendencję do obwiniania się o wszystko i lekceważenia swojego życia, stanu zdrowia i samopoczucia. Do perfekcji wypracował maskę, żeby ukryć swoje niepokoje. Zrobił to, żeby nie niepokoić swoich bliskich. Rodzina jest dla niego najważniejsza. Przy czym, możecie o tym nie wiedzieć, wszystkich swoich przyjaciół Feliks traktuje jak rodzinę. Być może wynika to z tego, że chce w ten sposób odkupić to, że was stracił – powiedział.

Słowianie zamrugali ze zdumieniem. Kanimir i Johann wszystko skrupulatnie notowali.

\- Bywa nadopiekuńczy - ciągnął lekarz. - Radzę zachować cierpliwość. Jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że będzie starał się was odepchnąć lub zbyć, gdy będziecie chcieli zająć się nim. Uważa się za niepotrzebnego pasożyta, żerującego na swoich bliskich. Może starać się wzbudzić w was złość, żebyście go odtrącili. Zazwyczaj tak robi, a potem w ciszy idzie lizać rany.

\- Dobra, wszystko zapisałem – skomentował Johann. Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów zamachał trzymaną przez siebie kartką papieru. Kanimir skinął do siebie głową.

\- To zapisuj dalej, bo mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia – zaśmiał się Misza. Sas skinął głową. Reszta obserwowała uważnie. - W „masce” Feliksa od czasu do czasu pojawia się coś w rodzaju „pęknięcia” - lekarz spoważniał w jednej chwili. - Są dwa typy: typ „wkurw” to wybuch furii. Feliks ma zwyczaj niszczyć wszystko wokół i wpierdalać każdemu, kogo uzna za wroga. Da się go wtedy uspokoić, choć istnieje ryzyko, że zanim się to uda, ktoś ucierpi. Dobrą metodą są pieśni patriotyczne albo unieruchomienie i czekanie aż się uspokoi. Zazwyczaj taki atak nie trwa zbyt długo, bo szybko traci siły. Drugim trybem pęknięcia jest typ „autodestrukcji” - Misza spochmurniał. - Jak nazwa wskazuje, wtedy Feliks ma najczęstsze próby samobójcze. Trudno przewidzieć, jak spróbuje się zranić, więc trzeba mieć oczy szeroko otwarte, bo chwila nieuwagi może doprowadzić do tragedii – popatrzył po obecnych.

Wyglądał teraz jak nauczyciel.

\- Ufam wam, że zadbacie o waszego brata – nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał. - Na razie to tyle, jeśli jeszcze coś mi się przypomni dam wam znać. Teraz powiem jak wyleczyć fizyczne obrażenia Felka.

Podszedł do swojej torby, otworzył ją. Z torby wyjął miskę, którą postawił obok poduchy Feliksa. Blondyn zaczął się nieco kręcić i jęczeć. Feliks nagle drgnął. Misza, jakby czekał na ten ruch, bo niemal natychmiast podniósł go i pochylił nad miską. Rodzeństwo Polaka drgnęło niespokojnie, gdy Feliks zaczął pluć krwią. Wciąż był nieprzytomny, więc to Misza dbał o to, by Łukasiewicz się nie udusił. Sulistryj i Polela zareagowali jako pierwsi, gdy Misza na nich skinął. Podeszli do i przyklęknęli przy bracie i lekarzu.

\- Będzie kaszlał krwią, więc lepiej, żeby miał miskę w pobliżu. Ktoś idzie przez kilka dni tygodnia pilnować, bo może mieć krwotoki. Organizm musi pozbyć się całej trucizny. Potem będzie polepszać - skinęli potakująco. Misza wstał, obserwując jak Feliks, czy też Dagome, podtrzymywany przez Sulęta kaszle krwią do miski trzymanej przez Polę. Otaksował wzrokiem Dalszy Słowian. Każdy z nich wygląda na zmartwionego, co sprawiło, że Misza pomyślał:

_„Jeszcze jest nadzieja”._

**Author's Note:**

> OC to dawne państwa i plemiona słowiańskie. Uczyniłam ich rodzeństwem Słowian Zachodnich.  
> Poza Miszą… Misza jest lekarzem personifikacji. Nie jest do końca człowiekiem. Sama nie wiem czym dokładnie jest. Ale jest kochany ^^
> 
> Uwielbiam tematykę Słowian, więc postanowiłam coś o nich napisać, a że miałam smutny nastrój, to widzicie co mi wyszło.  
> Jeśli nie łapiecie się w tym, kto jest kim, dajcie znać. Postaram się to wyjaśnić. 
> 
> Być może nie będzie to jedyna praca w tej tematyce. Nie wiem.  
> Wciąż się zastanawiam.


End file.
